


First missing scene - The night before

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Missing scenes from the robron wedding [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, happy robron, the missing scene from last night, to spen the night with aaron before the wedding, when robert "romantic" sugden sneaked into the pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: So it's a miracle but he's actually there. Right at the door. He tries to stay in the dark, away from any light, as he pulls out his phone to text Aaron.“I'm at the door.” it says, but since he's a soppy git he puts an actual heart there as well.Or...As Chas said Robert couldn't keep away and he actually spent the night with Aaron before their wedding. This is how it happened.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late.... really late. And here he was, Robert Sugden, trying to sneak out of his own house just to get into the pub where he's going to meet Aaron. Because they are that couple.

That couple who can't even manage one single night apart from each other. It's ridiculous and he chuckled a bit himself as he made sure not to make any noise when he closed the door of the Mill behind him. He really felt like a thief in the night. Creeping on those empty streets just to finally get to him. And yes at first it was his idea, but Aaron didn't say no when he offered to pay him a little visit.

They never really held any tradition after all.

 

So it's a miracle but he's actually there. Right at the door. He tries to stay in the dark, away from any light, as he pulls out his phone to text Aaron.

 

“ _I'm at the door.”_ it says, but since he's a soppy git he puts an actual heart there as well.

 

 

Aaron was acting cool all evening. He got his suit hang up on the wardrobe, he got his mum off his case,(that was the hardest part) then he quickly took a shower and just waited... waited for his phone to ring, to read his message that he's finally arrived. He felt like a teenager. It was weird.... and not at the same time. He couldn't stop smiling all day and the grin was still there on his face as he heard his phone. He grabbed it, almost dropped it (he was that clumsy) then he read Robert's words.

 

“Idiot.” - he laughed to himself as he sent a quick text back telling him that he left the door open minutes ago just so he could come in.

He didn't expect Robert to ring him. He rolled his eyes coz he knew that whatever it is he's gotta say it has to be something trivial, but he answered anyway. - “I told you it's open, come up!” - he whispered.

 

“But what if someone's still awake and they spot me? Can't you come and get me instead?” - god he was such a wind up!

 

“Come on Robert it's just the pub, don't be a baby.”

 

“Please Aaron! It's important!” - he begged.

 

“Fine.” - he sighed before he hung up to go down in the most alarming slow motion there is. He felt like some kind of burglar... in his mum's pub. The place where they lived together with Robert before... where they were together back in the days as nothing but lovers with a dirty secret. Robert didn't seem to mind then who was going to hear him creeping up the stairs. Not like now. Now it mattered. Now it was serious. Now it was the night before their legal wedding.

 

So after he was at the door, Aaron looked around for any signs of risk, but the pub was quiet. He opened the door and found his pathetic husband to be standing there, hands in his pockets, with a stupid grin on his face.

 

“Thought you're never gonna get here.” - he smiled before he fisted his hands into Aaron's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

“Oi.” - said Aaron stepping away - “come inside you idiot, someone might sees you.”

 

“See? I know you cared too.” - he told him with a smug smile. Aaron hated to admit it but he loved that smile. That smug smile was one of the very first things that he noticed about Robert. And even if he didn't admit at that time, even before their first kiss, there were times where all he wanted to do is justt kiss it off his stupid lips, to shut him up for a few seconds. Now, he didn't have to hide his desires anymore. So he pushed Robert to the wall and kissed him with everything he's got. It was like the old times. A lot of things felt familiar to be honest. They shouldn't have been there together, but the were. They shouldn't have been all over each other, but it didn't look like any of them will stop this heated make out session any time soon.

 

“God I can't wait to kiss you at the altar tomorrow.” - said Robert between kisses.

 

“Told you to shut up didn't I?” - he glared before he signalled – “Upstairs?”

 

“Upstairs.” - he said taking Aaron's hand, before he let him lead the way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You do know that they're down there together, right?” - asked Paddy.

 

“Yes, I'm aware.” - answered Chas with a small smile. - “And now they're coming up.”

 

“But that's like.... not traditional... it's against everything that's traditional!” - he said.

 

“Tell me one thing.” - she started as she turned to him – “Since when were they a traditional couple?”

 

“Okay you might have a point there.” - he said finally after some thinking. He was just about to begin another crazy idea when Chas shushed him.

 

“You don't want them to know that we know that he's here, right?” - she didn't expect an answer, Paddy had to stay quiet it was quite obvious.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ssh! Keep quiet!” - laughed Aaron as he tried to pull Robert to the room.

 

“I can't help it.” - he said slowly as he looked into Aaron's eyes.

 

They finally managed to close the door behind them, and that's when Chas took a big breath and placed her earplugs in her ears. Paddy looked at her confused at first then she said – “You do know what it's like with them.”

 

“Arghh please don't!” - he replied pulling a face. He took the other set of earplugs Chas was offering and tried not to think about what is about to happen next door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Take it off.” - whispered Robert as he kissed Aaron's neck. His hands were tangled in Aaron's shirt, but not ready to pull it off quite yet.

 

“Wait.. wait.” - said Aaron out of breath. - “Are we actually gonna do it?”

 

“What did you think?” - scoffed Robert.

 

“I don't know! I just... kinda thought we might keep some kind of tradition after all?”

 

“You're joking right?”

 

“We're getting married tomorrow Robert!”

 

“I know!” - he said cupping his cheek. - “And you and I both know that we won't get a single moment alone, not until we're off to the honeymoon. And well.... you're gonna be in a suit.” - he grinned – “Do you really think I'm gonna wait hours to get you naked? Of course not! I'm grabbing every opportunity.”

 

“Quite literally.” – laughed Aaron as he looked down. Robert's hand was already palming him, and he really wanted to say no, but he couldn't. It was Robert, and he was there, just as turned on, and all he could do was give him a small nod.

 

“Yeah?” - asked Robert stepping even closer.

 

“Yeah.” - said Aaron as he kissed him softly. - “We gonna have to be really quiet tho. And I mean it Robert! Quiet!”

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” - mumbled Robert before he pushed Aaron onto the bed and climbed on top of him. - “Hello there, almost husband.”

 

“God you're so cheesy.” - laughed Aaron as his hands were roaming over Robert's body. - “Does it mean you're gonna call me husband in bed after our wedding?” - at first he didn't even take it seriously, but seeing the look on Robert's face, he was wrong. - “Oh my god you will, right?”

 

“Okay shut up now.” - tried Robert. He was determined to make him stop embarrassing him, so he did the only thing he could think of. He started leaving little kisses all over his torso as he dragged up Aaron's shirt so much that it was actually covering his eyes.

 

“I can't see shit Robert.” - he heard his muttering.

 

“That's the point. I want you to feel it.”

 

“Just do it already, I don't wanna look like death on my own wedding photos.” - at this Robert pulled his shirt off of Aaron then got their hands and fingers intertwined before he lay on top of him.

 

“Aww Aaron Dingle wants to look fit on his wedding pictures.”

 

“Shut it Robert.”

 

“You want me to close my mouth?” - it was an obvious invitation and Aaron knew it. They starred into each others eyes for a minute before Robert got comfortable between Aaron's legs.

 

“I can't believe I'm gonna marry ya tomorrow.” - smiled Aaron as he felt Robert's lips on his inner thigh.

 

Robert only looked at the clock on the bedside table without actually stopping his assault on Aaron's body – “It's actually today.” - he whispered. - “You're actually going to marry me, today.” - he said with a devilish grin before he took Aaron apart completely just so afterwards he could put him back together. Aaron closed his eyes and for a moment he forgot every heartache they faced in the past couple of days, every argument, every grief. He only focused on Robert's lips, and he gave up all his worries as he let out a moan.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm sorry I broke the tradition.” - said Robert after a while. They were sleepy, but not enough to actually fall asleep. Not just yet. 
> 
> “Don't be, if you were to sleep at the Mill, I would've texted you anyway.”
> 
> Or...  
> I felt like this tiny bit was needed.

“We should really get some sleep.” - said Robert as he held Aaron in his arms. - “Today's a big day.” - he smiled.

 

“I know.” - answered Aaron while he ran his fingers up and down Robert's chest. - “I'm just, so excited.” - he said looking up at him. They were both unable to stop smiling, happiness wasn't even the right word to describe their mood. They were content, they felt whole, and for once in their lives everything just felt right.

 

“I'm sorry I broke the tradition.” - said Robert after a while. They were sleepy, but not enough to actually fall asleep. Not just yet.

 

“Don't be, if you were to sleep at the Mill, I would've texted you anyway.”

 

“Yeah? And what would've you said?”

 

“I don't know.” - shrugged Aaron – “Something like I cannot sleep without you. It's true innit?” - he laughed. - “I got used to your kicking habits anyway.”

 

“Oi, you love my kicking habits.”

 

“I really do.”

 

“I can't believe that we're actually here.”

 

“In the pub?”

 

“No you idiot” – laughed Robert – “I meant the wedding.”

 

“Oh, yeah, that too.” - smiled Aaron.

 

“I'm in love with your smile, did ya know that?” - asked Robert as he placed a kiss on Aaron's lips. - “And I promise you to make you smile every day, for the rest of our lives.”

 

“I hope it's not in your speech coz I don't want any spoilers.”

 

“Don't worry, the best is yet to come.” - they smiled at each other again. It was ridiculous how they couldn't stop themselves. No more words were needed because this moment was perfect. It was only them, in a small room, before... or actually on their big day. The wedding is today, and they are right in each other's arms, happier than ever.

 

“Robert?” - whispered Aaron quietly. Robert was stroking his hair with the softest touches as he opened his eyes to look at him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You're gonna have to wake up early to sneak out, you know that right?”

 

“I know, the alarm's ready. Sorry for waking you in advance.”

 

“Don't be, I'm not sorry at all.” - he smiled stroking his cheek. - “Robert?” - he said again after a couple of minutes of silence.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I'm gonna fall asleep.”

 

“Okay.” - he answered as he got comfortable behind Aaron. - “Good night Mr Dingle.”

 

“Good night Mr Sugden.”

 


End file.
